Daughter of the Black Flight
by Tonlor
Summary: Summary Izumi Midoriya has lived hating her quirk. Not because it was weak or otherwise useless, no, she'd rather have a weak quirk. Her quirk was powerful — the same quirk as her Villainous Parents. Fem Izuku, Quirked Izuku
1. Daughter of Dragons

**Chapter One: Daughter of Dragons**

~A/N~ I know I should be working on Power Overwhelming or Chosen of the Loa, but this idea keeps creeping up in my head, so I wanted to put it to "paper" and see what you beautiful readers thought of it.

* * *

Chapter Start!

A young green-haired girl sat on the edge of the building. Her legs hung off the side as she simply sat looking down. It was a long way. Thirteen stories high. All it would take is one slip up, and it would be all over. All she'd have to do is lean a little further forward. The only problem is she was unable to muster the strength to let go.

"What are you doing up here, kid?" A voice asked. The green-haired girl looked up to see a disheveled man looking down at her. His hair was messy, and it looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"Nothing much," She replied. "Just thinking,"

"I find that hard to believe... you can't get on this roof normally. The door was locked from the inside," The man said. The girl glanced at the man again. A long scarf around his neck, all-black clothes, and what looked like a utility belt. Oh, this man was a hero.

"I thought that would give me some peace, but I guessed wrong," The girl replied.

"You're thinking about jumping? why?" The hero asked.

"Because nobody would miss me," The girl replied.

"Why would you think that?" The hero asked.

"Really simple. Once someone learns what my quirk is. They turn away from me," The girl asked.

"A villain parent doesn't make you a villain," The hero said, knowing right away what she meant. He had seen this before. Because she got the same quirk as one of her parents, she was written off. Usually, that wasn't an issue, but when that parent is a villain, the child is expected to be a villain too.

"I've told everyone that, but they never listen," The girl replied.

"What is it?" The hero asked.

"Why? So you can learn and kick me off the roof. Save the world from their progeny," The girl asked.

"The sins of parents should never be placed on their child," The hero replied. He was starting to get worried. Both of her parents were villains.

"Dragon," The girl said after a few minutes of silence. She obviously was at war with herself on whether or not to tell him.

"Oh," The hero replied. Villain parents. Dragon quirk. That left one answer. Deathwing and Sinestra. The Black Dragons the couple that terrorized America. The two greatest villains in American history. American History... Why was their daughter in Japan then?

"If you're their daughter, why are you in Japan then?" The hero asked.

"I ran away when she got hurt by the heroes," The girl replied. Ah, that. When All Might fought them, Sinestra had gotten badly hurt. Deathwing had gotten them away, but they vanished for a bit. She must have slipped away while Sinestra was healing.

"Can you control it?" The hero asked. Getting off the topic of her parents would hopefully help.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You dragon form. Can you control it?" The hero asked again.

"It's not like that. It's not a monster living inside me. It's just me," The girl explained.

"What's your dream?" The hero asked.

"What does that matter?" The girl retorted.

"Just humor me," The hero replied. She had to know what he was trying to do. Anything. Anything to get her off the ledge. Anything to keep her alive. Normally, he would just wrap her in his capture cloth and drag her back. But something about the look in her eye told him that would only make her fight and probably fall.

"I wanted to be a hero," She replied, snapping the hero out of his rambling mind.

"To stop them?" The hero asked.

"No. I wanted to be like All-Might, Fatgum, Crust, Yoroi, or even Endeavour. I wanted people to feel safe when they saw me. They'd see me fly overhead and cheer and know that they'd be safe because I was there and that I'd stop at nothing to protect them. But that's impossible. If they saw me in the sky, they'd panic and scream. 'It's her! The daughter of those monsters' is all I'd hear," The girl rambled.

"Not if you prove them wrong," The hero said.

"Are you really a hero?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I go by Eraserhead," Aizawa replied.

"Then you should know why that is impossible," The girl replied coldly. When Aizawa didn't respond, the girl sighed. "Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, Seiai, Isamu, Seijin, even U.A. None of them would accept me because of who my parents are,"

"Not true. If you prove yourself, they will accept you," Aizawa replied.

"I get you're trying to help, but do you honestly think anyone would ever accept me? Me. The daughter of Deathwing and Sinestra. The villains that burned down all of L.A. because they felt like it,"

"I can't speak for the other schools. But I know U.A. would accept you if you pass their entrance exam and show that you are earnest in being a hero," Aizawa explained.

"Would they really look passed him?" The girl asked.

"If they didn't, then I've been teaching at the wrong school," Aizawa replied.

"I mean... I guess," The girl sat for a few minutes. What was the worst that could happen? They'd see her quirk and deny her. Best case she could get into U.A. maybe she could be a hero.

"I... I can't apply. I've never gone to school," The girl said. Everything she knew had been taught to her by a tutor her parents had kidnapped.

"Schooling doesn't matter. U.A. has accepted several students that never set foot in a school," Aizawa replied. The girl sat in silence for several minutes. Aizawa could see she was deep in thought.

"Fine. I'm going to try," The girl said. She would chase her dream. For the first time. She would try to step out of the shadow her parents had cast over her.

"Good now how about we get off this roof," Aizawa said. The girl nodded and pulled her legs up. She wouldn't look down again. At least not for a while.

"Thanks. You're the first person who's ever given me a second," The girl said a soft smile was coming over her face.

"Don't mention it," Aizawa said. "What's your name?"

"Izumi," Izumi replied.

"Are you repressing your quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"No," Izumi knew what Aizawa was getting at. Both Deathwing and Sinestra's human forms had horns still. "Horns won't 'grow' until my thirties,"

"Fair enough. Do you have a place to stay?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, I have an apartment," Izumi replied before her eyes shot wide. "Oh, no, Wrathion!" Aizawa was left alone as the girl ran off like her butt had caught fire.

"Wrathion?" Aizawa asked out loud. Perhaps a pet? Either way, not his problem. He had talked the girl off the ledge. Today was a good day.

* * *

**~U.A~**

Aizawa stepped into his office. He knew he had forgotten something. "Stupid phone," He grumbled as he reached his desk. As if he was being watched the moment he grabbed his phone, it rang.

"Aizawa," He answered.

"Ah, there you are. I've been trying to call you all day," the voice of a certain loud hero echoed out.

"Yeah, I forgot my phone on my desk," Aizawa replied.

"How do you always seem to forget it?" Hizashi asked.

"It's honestly not that important," Aizawa replied, knowing Hizashi would give him an earful either way.

"You know what doesn't matter. You owe me now," Hizashi said.

"What now?" Aizawa asked.

"Double-"

"No," Aizawa cut Hizashi off. There was no way in hell; he was going on a double date.

"This is the fourth time you've forgotten your phone this week, you skipped out on our hang out session last week, and I'm pulling my best friend card. You're going," Hizashi said. Aizawa grumbled. He could almost hear Hizashi smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Who?" Aizawa asked.

"About that," Hizashi said slowly.

"No," Aizawa said.

"Come on; she generally seems to like you. What's wrong with her?" Hizashi asked.

"She's too loud and never stops laughing," Aizawa grumbled out in response.

"Everyone is too loud to you, man, and laughter is good," Hizashi replied. Aizawa took a slow deep breath.

"When and where?" Aizawa asked. He was going to regret this.

"That's my best friend," Hizashi laughed.

* * *

**~Unknown Apartment~**

Izumi burst through her front door in a panic. "Wrathion!" she shouted, knowing he'd be neck-deep in something. And he was. With a sigh, she looked down at what was once her favorite couch pillow. It was now torn open and had a black iguana sitting in it. The lizard looked up at her as if nothing was wrong. [1]

"You're such a little shit, Wrathion," Izumi said. Izumi dropped down next to the lizard and put her head back. Was she really going to chase this dream? With a determined shout of yes, she had decided that she wouldn't let her parents darken her life anymore.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you guys liked the first chapter. No idea when chapter two will be out.

[1] I gave Wrathion Melanistic, which is the opposite of Albinoism, so he's all black since iguana can't usually be black. Just a fun FYI for you.


	2. Entrance Exam

**Chapter Two: Entrance Exam**

~A/N~ So here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Normal Speach"

_'Thinking'_

**"All Might/Izumi's Dragon Form"**

* * *

**Chapter Start!**

Today was that day. He'd worked his ass off to get to this point. He had trained every day until he almost passed out. Sometimes he did pass out. Those were fun days. The lectures he got from his parents for not answering his phone. With a shake of his head, he banished those memories. Now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time to show the word and U.A. how shockingly awesome he was.

Then his foot caught his other heel, and he started to fall. Yup, shockingly awesome. Awesome enough to face plant in front of dozens of other hopefuls.

"Careful," A voice spoke, catching him should and stopping his fall. How crazy strong was this person? They stopped his fall with one hand on a shoulder. Shouldn't that have just made him twist and land on his back? Instead, he was still in the air.

As he returned to a vertical stance, he came face to face with his catcher. It was not who he was expecting. He was thinking some weirdly strong-looking person with rippling muscles. Instead, he was face to face with emerald eyes.

"Woah," was all he managed to say as he stared at the girl. She was stunning. Her hair matched her eyes perfectly. Both a brilliant shade of green and yet neither distracted from the beauty of the rest of her face.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Thanks for the save," he replied. "I'm Denki Kaminari," Denki smiled the best he could.

"Izumi Midoriya," the now-named Izumi replied.

"Hero course?" Denki asked.

"Yeah, you too?" Izumi asked.

"Well, if that catch were anything to go by, I'd bet you got nothing to worry about," Denki said with a smile.

"We'll see. See you inside," Izumi replied before she left Denki standing alone.

"Right the exam," Denki said to himself, heading inside himself.

* * *

**~Exam Room~**

"So now that I've gone over the rules. Any questions?" The Voice Hero Present Mic asked, looking over the crowd. He had gotten interrupted once by an examinee, but that usually happened.

"Yes sir," a voice called out.

"Right examinee 9213, what's your question?" Present Mic asked.

"I've read over the sheet, and I didn't see anything concerning other acts of heroism beyond beating robots. Is there nothing in place for people who's quirks aren't able to rip through metal?" Izumi asked.

"Well, you're quite the skilled mind, aren't you?" Present Mic replied with a grin. It was clear he knew something.

"I just think it's a little unfair to expect everyone to be able to destroy a robot when some people just lack that level of physical strength," Izumi tried to explain.

"While I won't give anything away. Just understand that these exams are monitored. Those who are worthy of being in the hero course will be," Present Mic answered cryptically.

"Fair enough," Izumi said, sitting down.

"Now then, if there aren't any more questions?" Present Mic paused, looking over the crowd. "Then let's get on with the exam!"

* * *

**~Exam Ground Beta~**

Izumi looked over the crowd. She could see several people doing their best to calm their nerves. Others looked ready to rip and tear. All at once, her scouting came to a halt; the hairs on the back of her neck shot up. Someone was watching her very intently. Yet no matter where she looked, she found no one looking at her. That was until she looked lower. There she finally found her answer. A short boy with purple balls for hair had his eyes locked on her or rather locked on her butt.

Izumi lightly growled as she turned to face the boy. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed of being caught. Instead, he just turned and walked off quickly. _'Remember Izumi. It's not heroic to maim people. Even if they are little perverts,'_

"G.O.!" the voice of Present Mic screamed out. Like a switch being flipped, Izumi shot towards the cities entrance. As she broke the line, she summoned up her sleeping power.

Everyone froze as Izumi transformed. Black scales overtook her body. Her body started to grow, her clothes shredded, wings sprouted, tail formed. In an instant, the short green-haired girl was replaced by a black dragon. With a roar and a single beat of her wings, the dragon was gone.

"What are you waiting for? There are no starting lines in real life! Go G.O., G.O.!" Present Mic shouted out.

* * *

**~Exam Proctor room~**

"Who is that?" A man asked, nearly jumping to his feet. His eyes locked on the girl who had turned into a black dragon.

"File says Izumi Midoriya," a seductive feminine voice replied.

"Midoriya. They have a daughter?" The man asked.

"A daughter who wants to be a hero," the tired voice of Aizawa replied.

"Are we sure?" the man asked.

"Positive," Aizawa replied.

"I'll trust your judgment, but we need to keep our eyes on her. We don't want a repeat of Pheonix King," The man said, sitting back down.

"Rest assured, Yagi-san. We keep an eye on all of our students," A squeaky voice replied.

* * *

**~Ground Beta~**

Izumi flew through the city, tearing robots to shreds as she did. She had been well trained in her quirk. Her parents had expected her to be a villain like them. They had drilled how to fight while flying into her skull. Now it would help her save people rather than hurt them.

"Careful!" Izumi shouted as she tore through a robot right before it could strike a young man holding his stomach.

"Merci M'dame," the boy struggled to say.

"Oh... uh... Ne t'en fais pas," Izumi replied before taking off again. {1} She wasn't great with french.

_'Well, that was awkward,'_ Izumi thought as she rounded a corner and tore through two more robots.

* * *

**~Proctor Room~**

"Well, we got quite the turn out this year," Nezu said, looking over the hopefuls. {2}

"That boy worries me," Sekijiro (Vlad King) said, looking at an ashy-blonde standing on a pile of robots. "That look in his eyes speaks of someone who only wants to fight,"

"His destructive force is to be admired, but you are right. He'll need to be tempered properly before his potential can be reached," Nezu replied.

"I got my eyes on the dragon girl. She's terrifyingly good. She's racked up points faster than anyone has in years," Neumri said, her eyes fixed on Izumi as she tore through five more robots.

"And she's helping others on top of it," Ken (Cementoss) added, seeing Izumi catch a girl who had slipped off a roof while fighting.

"Speaking of her. You were pretty quick to defend her Shouta-kun," Nemuri said, looking to the 'sleeping' man next to her.

"I've talked to her before," Shouta replied, barely opening his eyes.

"Oh, you've met. When?" Nemuri asked.

"Last month. She was contemplating killing herself to escape the shadow of her parents," Shouta explained. "I talked with her for a bit and got her off the ledge,"

"That's worrisome. If she was that close, she could be a risk in the future," Toshinori said.

"I don't know about that. Look at her go. Whatever you two talked about lit a fire under her tail," Nemuri retorted, watching Izumi trash robot after robot.

"Well now, how about we check the resolve of these hopefuls," Nezu said.

"Releasing the Zero Pointer," Toshinori said, hitting a large red button.

* * *

**~Ground Beta~**

Izumi continued slashing through robot after robot even as the ground started to shake. **"What now?"** she asked out loud. She got her answer as she rounded a corner and saw a massive robot looking down at her.

**"Get to safety!"** Izumi shouted, seeing many of her fellow examinees had frozen in fear.

"Ow," Izumi spun, hearing a pained cry. Scanning the field, she found the source. A brown-haired girl was stuck under some rubble.

**"Shit,"** Izumi growled as she flew towards the girl. To her surprise, she wasn't the only one running to help. A purple-haired boy was also trying to make it to the girl.

_'Bright idea Hitoshi just run like a dumbass at a giant robot,' _Hitoshi screamed in his head.

**"I'll hold off the robot! Save her!"** Izumi shouted to the boy.

"Got it," Hitoshi replied without looking up to her. His focus on the trapped girl. With their jobs set, Izumi turned her attention to the massive robot.

"Target locked," the robot spoke as it lifted its massive arm for an attack.

_'Crap basket,' _the robot was much faster than Izumi was expecting. It had easily tracked her movements and punched her out of the sky.

"You ok?" Hitoshi asked, seeing the trapped girl trying to reach the rubble that trapped her leg.

"No... I think my ankle is broken," the girl replied.

**"Look out!"** Hitoshi dropped, putting himself over the trapped girl as something smashed into the ground next to them.

"You o- YOU'RE A DRAGON!" Hitoshi shouted, not expecting to see a dragon climbing out of a hole in the ground.

**"I'll survive,"** Izumi said, pushing herself up. _'Shit my wing is broken... guess flying is out... Trump Card it is,'_

"What do we do?" the brown-haired girl asked. Izumi answered by drawing in her breath. Her chest started to expand as she drew in more and more air. The other two hopefuls felt sweat beginning to build on them. Whatever she was doing, it was making it really hot. They got their answer when Izumi's massive maw opened.

**"MOLTEN INFERNO!"** Izumi screamed, releasing a massive torrent of fire towards the Zero Pointer.

"Wow," Izumi heard one of them say as the fire bathed the robot. Sparks started coming off the robot as its metal plating melted away. After another few seconds, the robot had gone up in flames and fell backward.

Once she was sure they were safe, Izumi collapsed her dragon form, shifting away. "That was awe- oh got your naked," the purple-haired boy said before turning away.

"Sorry... cloths don't... shift... gonna pass... out now," Izumi replied, barely clinging to consciousness. A moment later, she was out.

"Here put my jacket over her," the brown-haired girl said, handing Hitoshi her jacket.

"There now, let's get these rocks off you," Hitoshi turned just in time to see the girl touch the rock that had her pinned.

"I got them," She replied as they slowly floated off her.

"That's a cool quirk," Hitoshi said while helping the girl up.

"Thanks. I'm Ochaco Uraraka," Ochaco smiled.

"Hitoshi Shinso," Hitoshi replied.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the two turned to see Recovery Girl walking up to them.

"Perfect timing, her ankle is broken, and she passed out... and is naked," Hitoshi explained.

"Looks like typical exhaustion," Recovery Girl said with a glance at Izumi before she kissed Ochaco's forehead. "Examinee passed out at my location, Transformer, bring clothes,"

"What now?" Hitoshi asked.

"Now? You two head home," Recovery Girl replied.

"What about her?" Ochaco asked.

"We'll take care of her," Recovery Girl smiled. With nothing else to say, the two gave a quick bow then left—both in desperate need of a nap.

* * *

**~End notes~** I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Let me know what you thought. Also, Sekijiro and Ken got quick hero names drop since, unlike Midnight and Aizawa, their names haven't popped up that I remember.

{1} Sorry if that is translated poorly. Google Translate and all. Izumi replied with 'Don't worry about it," Not sure how well it was translated but I tried. Oh and don't worry she'll explain how she knows French in a later chapter.

{2} I was wondering if someone could answer this for me. Where does 'Nedzu' come from? I've only ever seen his name spelled like that in Fanfiction. Is it a translation thing? All the manga I've read have Nezu so I'm just confused is all.


	3. So that Happened

**Chapter Three: So that happened**

**~A/N~** Well here we go Chapter Three. Enjoy. *wink*

* * *

Izumi's eyes slowly opened. Her mind was foggy. "What happened?" She said to the air around her.

"You overused your quirk and passed out," A kind voice replied.

"What? Who?" Izumi shot up to see an older woman sitting at a desk.

"Well, you sure are full of energy," Recovery Girl said with a soft smile.

"Did I pass?" Izumi asked.

"That's still being decided. Head home, eat a good meal and get some rest," Recovery Girl commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Izumi replied. "Do you need these clothes back?" Izumi asked, seeing she was dressed in a U.A. gym suit.

"You can keep them," Recovery Girl replied.

* * *

**~Outside~**

Hitoshi sighed and shook his head. _'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself. Why was he waiting outside U.A.? Why did he _HAVE_ to talk to the girl that was a dragon? Oh, right, he needed to know if she was related to _THEM_. And most importantly. He needed to thank her for saving his life.

Hearing the doors open, he looked to see the object of his current existential crisis walk into the afternoon light. "Oh, hello," She spoke, seeing him right away.

"I know this is probably weird... but can we talk?" Hitoshi asked.

"I figured at least one person would want to. I know a coffee shop nearby. I'm Izumi Midoriya,"

"Hitoshi Shinso," Hitoshi replied.

**~Local Cafe~**

The two would-be heroes sat down in a corner booth and promptly sat in silence for several long minutes. Izumi knew this would happen eventually. Sure she hadn't expected someone to put two and two together immediately, but that's life.

"So... I know it's prying but are-" Hitoshi started.

"Yes, I am," Izumi replied, knowing the immediate question.

"And you're in Japan?" Hitoshi asked.

"All Might is in Japan, and they fear All Might. I mean, I would too if the Number One hero shattered my jaw so bad I required metal plates on my face," Izumi explained.

"You're hiding from them?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes. I **HATE** them," Izumi growled her quirk flaring up for a brief second. "Sorry,"

"Why were you at U.A.?" Hitoshi asked.

"Same reason you were. I want to be a hero. I want to save people not hurt them," Izumi replied. "Now I have one question for you,"

"Oh... yeah, go ahead," Hitoshi replied, not expecting her to question him.

"L.A. or Miami?" Izumi asked. Hitoshi froze. She knew why he was questioning her. She had to know by asking that question.

"L.A.," Hitoshi replied.

"How bad?" Izumi added to her question.

"Mom, Dad, Little sister," Hitoshi replied.

"I'm sorry," Izumi replied, her voice filled with sorrow.

"It's not your fault. If anything, I should be apologizing to you," Hitoshi replied. "I saw your quirk and pegged you as a villain. I judged you before I even spoke to you. I did the same thing everyone at my old school did to me. Just like a fucking hypocrite," Hitoshi growled, hating himself.

"You have a _"Villainous"_ quirk too?" Hitoshi could hear the disdain in her voice as she said it. She'd probably been judged just like him.

"Brainwashing," Hitoshi replied.

"Wow," Izumi said. Hitoshi looked up to see Izumi looking at him. Her eyes seemed to shine. "That's so cool," He was not expecting that. Nor what happened next.

"How do you activate it? How many people can you lock down at once? Does it give you headaches when you use it for too long?" Question after question rolled out of her mouth. Hitoshi was wholly lost. Izumi had gone from rather serious and quiet to gushing questions about his quirk like some sort of quirk fangirl.

"Uh," Hitoshi said, slowly causing Izumi to freeze.

"Oh, sorry... old habit," Izumi replied, her face going red.

"Which part? the mumbling or the quirk fascination?" Hitoshi asked.

"Both. I don't know why, but ever since I was little, I've loved quirks. I love to examine them, question them, pick them apart, learn everything about them. And when I get started talking about quirks I end up mumbling to myself," Izumi explained her face still flushed red.

_'Oh crap, she's adorable,'_ Hitoshi thought while doing his best to keep his blush down.

**~Later~**

After a surprisingly long talk, Hitoshi was ready to head home. At the same time, though, he didn't want to stop talking to Izumi. She was a total hero nerd, and it was adorable. The passion she had when talking about heroics was to be admired. Just like her body. _'No! Bad Hitoshi,'_

"So... uh..." Hitoshi zoned back in, seeing a blush forming on Izumi's face.

"What?" He asked.

"I was going to see if you'd like to hang out a bit more," Izumi asked.

"What like to go to an arcade or something?" Hitoshi asked.

"Not exactly," Izumi said, her face reddening more.

"A movie?" Hitoshi asked.

_'Is he fucking with me, or is he not catching on?'_ Izumi thought. "Err... no, I was thinking more private," She almost laughed, seeing the realization hit Hitoshi.

"OH... ah... you want to?" Hitoshi asked, pointing at him than her.

"Yeah," Izumi replied while biting her lower lip.

* * *

**~U.A.~**

"So we have a few would-bes here we need to talk about," Nezu said as he placed several folders down.

"Who did you want to start with?" Shota asked.

"Let's start with the elephant in the room, or perhaps dragon would fit better with this one," Nezu replied.

"Ah, yes, Midoriya," Toshinori said while rubbing his chin. "She showed some real promise, but it's hard to know if she's truthful or just another villain in hiding,"

"I don't think she is. I only talked to her for a few minutes, and I'm sure she's not a plant," Aizawa replied.

"You're quick to defend her," Sekijiro said.

"All the more reason to give her a shot. If she got Shota to side with her after a little talk, she's something else," Hizashi said.

"How can we be sure? I'd bet most of the teachers would've said the same about the Pheonix King's son. They all believed Kael was a good man, and it turns out he was playing everyone and blew up half of Johannesberg," Vlad said.

"Kan-san, we don't need a recount of Sunstrider's actions," Snipe says with a shake of his head.

"Maybe we do if you're thinking of enrolling her," Sekijiro growled.

"That's enough!" Nezu said, losing his temper for a moment. Everyone froze, hearing him yell. They hadn't heard him shout in years.

"Izumi Midoryia is the first person since Endeavor to score over two hundred points. She didn't hesitate to help her fellow hopefuls even if it cost her some points. She was one of two people to attempt to combat the Zero Pointer. Adding in the backing from Aizawa-san. She will be enrolled in U.A.'s hero course," Nezu said without room for argument.

"Yes, sir," Sekijiro said quietly.

"Good now onto our second issue. One Katsuki Bakugo," Nezu said.

"The boy with the explosions?" Higari askes.

"He showed great talent but also clear signs of being overly aggressive. And after a bit of digging, I've found he has a history of being a bully, treating others as if they were lesser than him, believing he stands above others simply because his quirk is strong. I'm personally thinking of denying his enrollment," Nezu explained.

"I say enrollment but mandatory anger management classes," Nemuri suggests.

"Until he does something while enrolled, we can't force him to take any classes other than the mandatory ones for graduation," Nezu replied.

"I watched the boy during the exam. He's hot-headed and brash and believes he's the next best thing to All Might," Toshinori says "I think we should enroll him and give him a reality check as soon as possible,"

"What would you suggest for a reality check?" Ken askes.

"Why we have him face off against another student. One that his quirk would be useless against, one he couldn't hope to beat," Toshinori replied.

"And who is that?" Shota asks.

"Best guess would be Midoriya-san. If her quirk is anything like her parents, she'll be immune to fire and heavily resistant to concussive force," Toshinori explained.

"I'll take that under advisement. For now, we will allow him to enroll but keep an eye on him just like we will Midoriya-san," Nezu said.

"Sounds fair," Toshinori said.

"Now then. The next case in very interesting," Nezu said, pulling up the third folder. "One Hitoshi Shinso,"

"What was his score?" Ken asked.

"He scored in the ninety-fifth percentile on the exam but only managed to score ten assault points.{1}

"Any rescue points?" Shota asked.

"Thirty," Nezu replied.

"That's a failure," Sekijiro said.

"I'm aware, but it's his quirk that brings the attention," Nezu said.

"What is it?" Nemuri asked.

"Brainwashing," Nezu replied.

"How is it activated?" Shota asks quickly.

"Verbal response," Nezu answers.

"That is very interesting a quirk that could stop anyone in their tracks. From a petty mugger to Deathwing himself," Toshinori says while rubbing his chin.

"You're thinking of passing him?" Shota asks.

"Yes, actually. While his performance was less than acceptable in the exam, a quirk like that is one to be admired," Nezu explained.

"He was the one that tried to help with the Zero Pointer correct?" Sekijiro asks.

"Yes, the purple-haired boy," Nezu replies.

"He ran towards danger knowing full well his quirk was useless on robots," Toshinori says, his eyes narrowing. Could he be a candidate?

"So, enroll him?" Nemuri asks.

"Therein lies the problem," Nezu replies. "If we enroll him in the hero course we would have forty-one students,"

"Perhaps we should take a second look at the others. One might fall a bit flat compared," Hizashi suggests.

"But to fail one who's score was higher than Shinso-sans would be an injustice," Nezu says.

"Perhaps then another student to each class. Make it Forty-Two students this year each class with Twenty-One. Even if it does mess with group activities," Toshinori says.

"Perhaps. We'd have to go back through all the other hopefuls and check to see if one is close to or maybe about Shinso-san," Nezu replies.

"As much as I would love to remain in here for several more hours. I have plans tonight," Shota said.

"Since when?" Nemuri askes.

"It's personal," Shota replies with a glare. Nemuri blinks a few times before seeing Hizashi mouth 'Joke' at her.

"Fair enough," Nemuri replies with a sly smile. "Keep your secrets,"

"I believe we can call this meeting. I will run through the exam again and make my decision," Nezu says.

"I can stay and help," Toshinori replies.

"I will, as well. I have no plans," Sekijiro adds.

"I'm going to go, Karaoke," Ectoplasm says, finally speaking up.

"Oh, fun. I'll join you," Nemuri says happily. With that, the majority of the teachers leave.

* * *

**~Izumi's Apartment~**

He wasn't expecting this. He just wanted to ask her a few questions. Now here he was following her into her apartment. The second the door closed after him, he found himself pinned to it. Izumi had taken full control of the moment. And damn if it wasn't sexy as hell.

"You're sure about this?" She asked her eyes, showing nothing but lust.

"I wouldn't have followed if I wasn't," Hitoshi replied. That's all she needed to hear apparently. Her body pressed against his as their lips brushed against one another's. Sparks flew. Lust skyrocketed. A heated lustful one replaced that gentle chaste kiss. Her hands ran down his chest, quickly pulling at his shit.

"Bed. Now," Izumi commanded, grabbing Hitoshi's hand leading through her apartment. Yup, this was happening.

**~Morning~**

Hitoshi groaned as he slowly woke up. He didn't remember leaving the curtain's open. So why was the sun in his eyes? Oh, that was why. This wasn't his room. Right he had come back to Izumi's place.

"Right, that happened," Hitoshi says while rubbing his eyes. Why the hell did he do this again? Hitoshi looked to his right, finding the sleeping form of Izumi. Right because she was super hot and apparently was interested in him. At least a little.

His deep thought was shattered by his phone going off. "WHAT? WHO?" Izumi shot up, looking around.

"Uh, sorry, that's my roommate. Probably wondering why I didn't come home after the exam," Hitoshi says.

"Uh, fuck, it's way too early to be awake," Izumi growls, flopping back down. Hitoshi smirked as he grabbed his phone.

"What?" He asks.

"Dude! You ok? You never came home last night," a voice shouted.

"I'm fine. I... slept at a friend's place," Hitoshi replied.

"No way," the voice replied. "Who did you hook up with?"

"I'm fine. I'll be home later," Hitoshi says before hanging up.

"Your roommate seems pretty nice," Izumi said, rolling to her side.

"He's a good dude. A little on the dorky side," Hitoshi replies right before looking to see Izumi in all her glory to his side.

"I see you like what you see," Izumi says, seeing Hitoshi's body 'wake up' at the sight of her.

"You're tireless," Hitoshi says right before Izumi rolls on top of him.

"You enjoy it," She replies before leaning down and kissing Hitoshi's neck. So yeah... this was happening... again.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Let me know what you guys thought. So that whole HitoshiXIzumi thing kinda just happened when I let my brain free write. I haven't decided if I'm going to go with it for the main pairing or just have this a one-time thing.

And I have a question/poll for my readers. Should I put Shinso into the hero program? If I do, I will have to pick or make someone to be thrown into 2-B to make it even. Since it's 2-B, I will probably just make it an OC or something and not waste someone like Inasa. But let me know. To my Fanfiction readers, I will be putting a poll up about it.

{1} Like my Power Overwhelming story, I use Assault Points over Villain points. Villain points is a terrible name for a hero school to use.


	4. To UA!

**To U.A!**

~A/N~ Hey all. Chapter Four is out. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

Hitoshi laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. His mind was running over the last twenty-four hours. The exam hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. If he was honest, he had failed the practical portion. He had only managed to beat down four robots with a broken pipe he had found. Then after the exam... his eyes drifted towards the bathroom where Izumi was currently showering.

_'What do I do about this?'_ Hitoshi asked himself. Looking back to the ceiling, his mind started to wander again.

"I know that look," Hitoshi's thoughts shattered as he nearly fell out of bed. He wasn't expecting her out so quickly.

"What look?" Hitoshi asked.

"You're regretting what we did," Izumi said while moving to her dresser.

"No, I don't... well kind of but," His rambling was silenced by Izumi dropping her towel so she could start getting dressed. Hitoshi's face flushed red seeing Izumi in all her glory... again. This time, however, something was visible that wasn't before. He'd not seen her back before. Her entire back was covered in scars. It looked like someone had whipped her.

"I know you're regretting it. You regret it because you don't love me. Because we aren't dating. Because we barely know each other. You're regretting it because you feel like I used you or you used me. Am I close?" Izumi asked while dressing.

Hitoshi let a long sigh out. "Yeah," he replied slowly.

"So about you, just go ahead and ask the question you're thinking too," Izumi added a smirk etched on her face.

"You're good a reading people," Hitoshi said, his eyes trailing over Izumi's now clothed form.

"I have my moments," Izumi replied as she moved to the bed.

"I guess I just want to know why you were so quick to sleep with me?" Hitoshi asked.

"Oh, that's simple. I enjoy sex," Izumi replied as if it was obvious. {1}

"That simple?" Hitoshi asked.

Izumi smiled, dropping onto the bed. "Don't get me wrong. I don't just open my legs for anyone who wants some. If someone catches my eye, I'll talk them up a bit see if I like them. If they don't raise any red flags, I'll take the next step," she explained.

"How many?" Hitoshi asked.

"You're the fifth guy, and I've been with three girls," Izumi replied nonchalantly while kicking her legs back and forth of the side of the bed.

"Oh," Hitoshi said.

"What part surprised you? How few guys or that I've slept with girls?" Izumi asked, laying back.

"A bit of both actually. I kind of just figured the number would be a bit higher since you seemed so eager last night. And who isn't a little surprised when they hear someone bats for both teams," Hitoshi replied.

"I'm sure the number would be a lot higher if I wasn't trapped under my parent's thumb until I was seventeen," Izumi said.

"Right... I forgot about that," Hitoshi's face flushed red.

"No worries. Honestly, I'm surprised you still wanted to have fun after learning I'm their kid. None of the others did," Izumi replied with a chuckle.

"Really?" Hitoshi asked.

"Oh yeah. Two of the guys and all three girls claimed 'You're trying to break me to your will,' when they found out," Izumi laughed.

"And the other two guys?" Hitoshi asked.

"One laughed then left without a word while I was in the shower. The other claimed I was trying to steal his seed so I could, and I quote 'Make the next generation of monsters'," Izumi's laugh echoed a bit louder.

"Wow, full of himself," Hitoshi laughed.

"Oh yeah. He's the reason I get to know the person a little bit first," Izumi replied.

"So, what happens now?" Hitoshi asked.

"Well, that depends on you," Izumi replied while sitting up to look at Hitoshi. "We can continue doing this. We can split and leave it at that. Or we can just be friends,"

"I think I'd like the third option," Hitoshi said.

"Sounds fine. You can get cleaned up and leave when you're ready," Izumi said before leaning in. "One last one," She added before kissing Hitoshi.

* * *

**~Later~**

Hitoshi paused at his front door. He knew his roommate was going to be there. Unless it was to train his quirk or work out, he barely left the apartment.

"I'm back," Hitoshi said, stepping into his shared home.

"So who was the lucky lady?" his roommate's voice echoed out from the living room.

"No one I'm going to tell you about Denki," Hitoshi replied, beelining it to the kitchen. He needed something to eat.

"Oh, come on, man. I'd tell you if you asked," Denki called out.

"I'd never ask. I respect your privacy," Hitoshi shot back while digging through the fridge.

"Bull, you asked about my girlfriend," Denki retorted.

"I was just assuring my assumption. She hadn't shown up in two weeks, and you were acting like someone shot your dog," Hitoshi replied. He quickly regretted it. "Sorry,"

"You're fine. I'm over her. Honestly, I probably dodged a bullet with her," Denki replied.

"Wow, you really have moved on," Hitoshi said, entering the living room with a soda and a sandwich.

"Oh yeah. Don't get me wrong I miss the sex, but after I really thought about it, I was totally whipped. Like I had to ask her before I did anything," Denki explained.

"You don't need to tell me. I watched it all happen," Hitoshi replied, dropping onto their couch.

"I should've listened to you when you said it was a bad idea," Denki smiled.

"Yeah, you should've. Too late now," Hitoshi smiled back.

"So you won't tell me who. How about where?" Denki asked.

"Uh..." Hitoshi blushed.

"No way. You picked up a girl at the entrance exam?" Denki asked.

"Sort of," Hitoshi replied.

"You know if you both make it in, you're probably gonna see her a lot," Denki said, smiling at Hitoshi.

"I didn't do too well in the practical. I'll probably be in Gen Ed. at best," Hitoshi said with a sigh.

"Aw come on, man. You gotta believe in yourself," Denki shot back.

"It's not about believing. The freaking practical portion was robots! I can't use my quirk on robots," Hitoshi growled out, finally letting his anger out.

"Worst case scenario is you win your way into the heroics course via the Sports Festival," Denki suggested.

"Actually, the worst case is I don't get in at all. You're seeing the best case," Hitoshi shot back.

"Nah, Best, the best case is you're in the heroics course," Denki countered.

"True. So hope for the best, expect the middle," Hitoshi said.

"I'd rather hope and expect the best," Denki before he started laughing.

"Whatever man," Hitoshi shook his head. "I'm going to take a nap.

"Ah, didn't get much sleep last night?" Denki joked.

"I didn't get any," Hitoshi shot back. His face went red a moment later. With Denki now laughing his ass off, he took his leave.

* * *

**~A week later~**

Izumi sat, staring at the letter in her hands. She hadn't felt this nervous in years. Not since she had first learned how to transform correctly. Back before she knew how evil her parents were. With a shake of her head, she banished her dark thoughts and returned to her current predicament.

"Why am I so nervous over this?" Izumi asked herself. She just kept staring at the letter. Taking a long breath, Izumi finally worked up the guts and tore the letter open.

As she tore open the letter, she failed to see a small metal disk fall onto the table. **"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!"**

"Jesus!" Izumi screams, jumping back, sending her over the back of her couch. "Was not expecting that," She adds while laying on her back.

'splat' Izumi sighs, feeling Wratharion's tongue hit her cheek. "Could've done without that,"

**"Now then,"** All Might's voice started getting Izumi to scramble to her feet. Wratharion in her arms now. **"Izumi Midoriya, You scored and perfect on the written portion of the exam,"** Izumi smiled happily, hearing she had aced the exam.

**"As for the practical. You scored an astounding two-hundred seventeen points,"** All Might said his smile seeming to gleam as he spoke. **"You earned yourself the second-highest score in U.A. history with that,"** Izumi froze. Second-highest score on top of a perfect written exam. That meant that she was.

**"So it gives me great honor to welcome you to The U.A. University of Heroics,"** All Might said with his trademark smile.

"I DID IT!" Izumi screamed in joy. She had made it. She was officially a U.A. student. Her dream was finally more than just a dream. She could be a hero.

* * *

**~Hitoshi & Denki's Apartment~**

Hitoshi stared at the wall. This was beyond everything he expected. It was the best possible outcome. "I made it," he said softly. As if saying it too loud would wake him from whatever dream he was having. Unable to truly believe it, Hitoshi pinched himself. He had to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Pain. So he was awake. It wasn't a dream. He was in the hero course. Joy. The purest form of it bubbled up inside. Unable to contain it for another moment, he jumped to his feet.

"I MADE IT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before falling back onto his bed. He barely registered hearing Denki shouting back to him. Nothing could ruin this day now. He was on cloud nine and wasn't coming down anytime soon.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought.

{1} So, in the aftermath of the surprise implied sexual moments in the last chapter, I decided to make that Izumi's main thing. She'll still geek out over quirks and analyze them, but now she also enjoys a good lay. So yes, she's probably going to sleep with several of her classmates. I'm still not sure if I want to actually write the actions or just leave them as Implied, so my story doesn't get taken down on F.F. We'll see, I guess.


	5. The Move In

**Chapter Five: The Move-In**

**~A/N~** So here's chapter five. Time to move into U.A. University's dorms. Enjoy.

Chapter Start!

* * *

Izumi, for the first time in a while, was happy she had so little. It took her less than three hours to box up everything she owned. Now all she had to do was find a way to move the boxes to her dorm. She didn't own a car. Hell, she didn't even know anyone who did.

"Heroes for Hire it is," Izumi said out loud before grabbing her phone. After a quick search and hire, she was set. Now the waiting game.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"Come on, Wratharion, you can do it. Fly!" Izumi called out from a crossed her room. Her midnight scaled iguana stared at her for a few moments before a small pair of wings grew from it's back. A few test beats later, and the small lizard was flying.

"Yes! You did it!" Izumi shouted, watching her little buddy fly over to her. "Someone's getting an extra special supper tonight," She added as Wratharion landed in her open arms.

A knock at the door signaled her movers were finally here. "Heroes for Hire!" a strong voice spoke.

"It's unlocked come in," Izumi replied. The door opened, and in walked two guys, both very muscular. The first was a red-haired and red-eyed man with sharp teeth. The second was a silver-haired man with dark eyes and equally sharp teeth. Izumi smiled, doing her best not to stare.

"Greetings. I'm Eijiro Kirishima," The red-head said while doing a classic tough-guy pose.

"And I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu," The Silverette added while doing his pose. Now that was a name she'd never forget.

"Thanks for coming to Heroes for Hire for all your needs," Eijiro said.

"We've come to help in your time of need," Tetsutetsu added.

"Ask, and we shall heed!" they said together.

"You guys are adorable," Izumi laughed.

"Oh, come on," Eijiro whined. "We were going for manly," he added.

"Oh no, it was manly. I liked whole shtick, especially the poses," Izumi said while biting her lip.

"Thanks. So down to business. You needed a couple of hands and a truck to move?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Yeah, I got into U.A. University, and I don't own a car," Izumi explained.

"No, fooling? We both got in too," Eijrio said, a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, you guys must have awesome quirks," Izumi said.

"Nothing special, we're a couple of tanks," Tetsutetsu said as steel overtook his body while Eijrio's body seemed to harden and become jagged.

"Wow, those are crazy similar. I love them," Izumi said, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't gotten to analyze a quirk in a while.

"Oh, eh, thanks," Eijiro said, trying to hide his blush.

"Right! Movin' time!" Tetsutetsu shouted in his attempt to cool off.

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

"You didn't have a lot of stuff," Eijrio said as he placed the last box into his truck.

"Yeah. I needed more help with getting from point A to point B than I did the actual move," Izumi said.

"Fair enough. Hop in and let's go to U.A. University," Tetsutetsu said.

"To U.A. University!" Eijiro shouted. Izumi couldn't help but smile at their energy. Once they were all in the truck, it was time to go.

* * *

**~At U.A.~**

It took about an hour to get to U.A. University, but to Izumi, it was an hour well spent. She had gotten to talk up both Tetsutetsu and Eijrio about their quirks and how the exam went for them. She couldn't help but laugh when she learned they had scored the same on both the written and practical portions of the exam. Their similarities just kept stacking.

"What about you? You've asked dozens of questions about our quirks, but you haven't said yours," Tetsutetsu said.

"Oh, mines Dragon," Izumi replied.

"No way!" Eijrio shouted. "Are you like the Ruby Queen Hero: Alexstrasza?"

"Or maybe her sister the Emerald Dragon Hero: Ysera?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Wait, she's here in Japan. I bet she's like the Eternal Hero: Nozdormu or his daughter Ryukyu," Eijiro retorted.

"No, none of them," Izumi replied, suddenly becoming bashful.

"Oh, I got it. You're like Maylgos the Mad, right?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Something like that," Izumi replied.

"New topic!" Eijiro shouted, seeing Izumi becoming more and more skittish. "What kind of hero do you wanna be?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"I want to be something closer to a local hero. I don't want to get too big. That way, there is less of a chance some big bad villain will come after my future family," Eijiro explained.

"I'm actually planning on going underground. Back alleys and shady streets will become safe thanks to my metal," Tetsutetsu said with a flex.

"Eyes on the road, man," Eijrio quickly shot.

"Oh, sorry," Tetsutetsu laughed.

"I want to be like All Might," Izumi said while looking down. "I want people to see my shadow fly over and know everything is going to be all right," She tentatively looked up to see Eijrio and Tetsutersu were actually crying.

"That's so manly!" Eijrio shouted while wiping away tears. Izumi couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her lips. She hadn't expected to see the two 'manly' guys start crying.

"That's an awesome dream. I hope you make it," Tetsutesu said. "Oh man, we're here!" he added, seeing U.A. coming into sight.

"Oh! What class did you guys get into?" Izumi asked.

"I'm in 1-B," Tetsutetsu replied.

"1-A," Eijiro replied.

"I'm 1-A, too," Izumi said.

"Cool, at least I know one person in my class," Eijiro laughed.

"Hey, we can still hang out at lunch," Tetsutetsu shot back.

"Of course we will," Eijiro replied.

* * *

**~Hour later~**

Izumi was now fully moved into her dorm. "So, what do I owe you?" Izumi asked.

"Heroes for Hire is a non-profit organization that exists solely to help. As such, we require no pay. But if you are dead set on it. Gas money is all we would ask for," Tetsutetsu replied, almost like he was reading from a pamphlet.

"If you guys are sure," Izumi said.

"Heroes for Hire is more for just helping people than making money," Eijiro said a smile on his face.

"Gas money it is then. You drove quite a way for me," Izumi said, offering Eijiro some money.

"Thanks. I look forward to seeing you in class," Eijiro said as he turned to leave.

"Tetsutetsu-Kun," Izumi whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Call me," she said, tossing him a slip of paper.

"Oh... uh... ok," Tetsutetsu replied with a heavy blush on his face. Izumi winked as the metal man walked out of the room, doing his best to bring his blush down.

"Now to unpack," Izumi said, looking at her boxes.

**~In the Hallway~**

"She took a real shine to you, man," Eijiro said, a smile on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Well, she did give you her number and ask for you to call her," Eijrio's grin widened.

"You heard that, eh?" Tetsutetsu's face flushed red.

"She was louder than she thought," Eijrio replied, now laughing.

"Shut up," Tetsutetsu replied with no real bite to his words.

"So, you going to call her?" Eijiro asked.

"I don't know, man. I'm not really ready or looking for a relationship," Tetsutetsu replied, looking at the paper Izumi had tossed him.

"Then text her. Maybe she just wants some steel," Eijiro laughed louder unable to keep it in. The two came to a stop, finally reaching the elevators.

"Wow, dude," Tetsutetsu shook his head, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Either way. Let's get out of here. I gotta get home and finish packing myself," Eijiro said.

"Wonder why she moved in so quickly. We have a whole month to move in," Tetsutetsu said as the two got into the elevator.

"Maybe it lined up with her lease?" Eijiro said.

"I guess," Tetsutetsu added.

"You could always call her and ask," Eijiro said while elbowing Tetsutetsu.

"You're not going to drop that anytime soon, are you?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Nope," Eijiro laughed loudly.

* * *

**~A few hours later~**

Izumi had finished unpacking and had put up her few possessions.

Poster of All-Might in a speedo. Check. Izumi's face flushed, just looking at the young form of All Might. She missed those eyes.

Rare mint condition statue of The Lightbringer Hero: Uther. Check. The first hero that made her think she could become one as well.

Wratharion's favorite pillow and bed. Check.

Izumi fell onto her bed with a long, drawn-out sigh. She was now bored. Part of her hopped, either Tetsutetsu or Hitoshi would text or call her soon. She just really needed something to do.

A buzz from her phone answered her plea. Sure enough, it was a text from Tetsutetsu. At least that's what it seemed like with the line 'Hey it's Tetsutetsu,'

_'Hey, Texting to give you my number and ask a question. What are you looking for? I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment,'_ Izumi smiled. It was nice having someone be straight forward.

_'Honestly?'_ She replied.

_'Sure?' _Tetsutetsu replied quickly.

_'You not looking for anything serious fits with what I'm looking for,'_ Izumi replied.

_'And what are you looking for?'_ Tetsutetsu asked.

_'Someone to fool around with. No strings attached,'_ Izumi replied.

_'Oh... Why me then?'_ Tetsutetsu asked.

_'Kirishima-san seemed to be the type against one night stands and flings,'_ Izumi replied. _'Not that it's a bad thing. Just not what I'm looking for right now,'_ Izumi added quickly.

_'Well, I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to you,' _Tetsutetsu replied.

_'Let's make it easy. If you wanna fool around a bit. You know where I am, and I'll leave the door unlocked. If you show up great, If you decide you'd rather not no harm,'_ Izumi sent back.

_'That works... I need to think about it just a bit more,'_ Tetsutetsu replied.

_'Take your time,'_ Izumi responds. Now what? Oh, right, she promised Wrathion a special supper.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you guys like the chapter. It's a little shorter since the next chapter will be the partially meeting roommate and the first day of heroics. That said, Class 1-A and 1-B will be Slightly modified to mix up my story a tad more. Let me know what you guys all thought.


	6. Day One

**Chapter Six: Day One**

**~A/N~** Chapter Six is out I hope you enjoy it. So I've decided to play around with the classes. There will be a class list at the end of the chapter since this chapter will have the first day of class in it.

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

It had been a slow week and a half for Izumi. Nobody else had moved in yet. Sure she had moved in right away, but she had thought some of the others would have too. So here she was lounging in the common room with Wrathion waiting for something to happen.

"Wow! Someone else is here already. I thought I would've been the first," Speak of the devil.

"Oh, finally, someone else!" Izumi said, sitting up to see a cute brunette in the doorway with several bags.

"Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka," Ochaco said.

"Izumi Midoriya," Izumi replied. "Need a hand with moving in?"

"That would be awesome, thanks," Ochaco said with a smile.

"Ok, I just have to run Wrathion to my room," Izumi said and as if on cue Wrathion landed on her shoulders.

"Oh... My... God... He's adorable!" Ochaco squealed, seeing the black lizard.

"Yeah, he is," Izumi smiled back. "I'll let you meet him properly later," she added before she went upstairs.

* * *

**~Later~**

To Izumi's surprise, Uraraka had just about as much stuff as she did. She mainly brought clothes and bare necessities. "You didn't bring much with you," Izumi said, noting that she had brought in only a few more boxes than her own trip.

"Yeah... my family doesn't have much is all," Ochaco replied.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up sad memories," Izumi said quickly, seeing a sullen look on Ochaco's face.

"No, it's fine. We didn't have much, but my parents were always there," Ochaco replied, now smiling brightly. "That's why I'm going to become a super popular hero and make tons of money so I can give my parents an easy life," Ochaco added with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Wow," Izumi said before a huge smile came over her face. "That's awesome!"

"I used to be ashamed of it. Ya know to be a hero for money and all. But a friend of mine from my middle school pointed out if I just wanted money. That there were a lot easier jobs, I could go for. But I want to help people,"

"Right on. Nothing wrong with helping people for your family," Izumi replied.

* * *

**~Later Again~**

Izumi and Ochaco sat in the common room talking. Izumi was asking question after question about Ochaco's quirk. While Ochaco was having the time of her life playing with Wrathion, who kept flying between the two.

"Your quirk is so cool. You'd be amazing in rescue operations," Izumi said with a huge smile.

"That's what I wanna be. Number One Rescue Hero!" Ochaco shouted as she tossed Wrathion into the air to get him flying again.

Their fun was halted as they heard the front doors open. Someone else had arrived. Izumi hopped up, ready to lend a hand moving if needed.

"Oh, Other people are here," a baritone voice said.

"Yeah, two of us so far..." Izumi's thought died off as she saw the man. He was very tall and covered in black and white fur. "You're a panda,"

"Oh, yes, I am," the Panda man replied.

"Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it," Izumi said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry yourself. You weren't the first, and you won't be the last. I'm Chen," The now named Chen said with a broad smile.

"Izumi," Izumi smiled back.

"Who's our thir-" Ochaco started to ask only to freeze. "You're a Panda! that's so cool,"

"Told ya," Chen said, getting a chuckle from Izumi.

"Need help moving anything?" Izumi asked.

"That would be much appreciated. I just hope they got my request in time," Chen said as the three moved out to grab bags.

"Request?" Izumi asked.

"I asked if they could remove the bed from my room. I use a hammock. Never been able to sleep in a normal bed," Chen explained.

"Sorry if it's rude to ask, but is your quirk just Panda, or is that a side effect of your quirk?" Izumi asked.

"We've never been able to figure it out. My whole family consists of Panda people, and yet all of us can do way more than a regular panda could. My father could create a spark with his teeth that allowed him to ignite ale when he spits it at people. My mother could harness the energy in her body to throw orbs of said energy at people,"

"Wow, that's really cool. Can you do either of those?" Izumi asked.

"I can do both, but the igniting ale is very difficult, and I can't send the energy out of my body I can only use it to strengthen myself," Chen explained.

"That's awesome," Izumi said as they reached Chen's room.

"It's nothing all that special," Chen replied, a smile on his face.

"Well, I think it's cool," Ochaco added.

"Thanks for helping with my stuff," Chen said, seeing his room.

"No problem," Izumi smiled right back.

"I look forward to having you in Class," Chen added offering a sizeable furry hand to Izumi and Ochaco

"Same here," both girls replied, shaking his hands... paws...

* * *

**~A few hours later~**

Izumi had excused herself shortly after helping Chen. She wasn't sure why, but she was tired. So she simply bid the other two goodnights and went to bed.

Only now, she laid in bed fretting. What would happen when the class found out who she was. Would they be ok with it? Would they demand she be removed? Would they judge her before knowing her? Something so many others had done.

"Damn it," Izumi growled. Now she just wished something would happen to give her a distraction. Apparently, someone else felt the same as her phone buzzed at her bedside. A smile slid over her face as she saw a message from Tetsutetsu.

_"Hey... you awake?"_ Izumi smiled and replied quickly.

_"Yeah... you wanna have some fun?" _A slight blush started creeping over her face.

_"Yeah, I was hoping you'd come to my room,"_ Tetsutetsu replied.

_"Just send me the room number. I'll be right there,"_ Izumi replied, now feeling excited.

_"Room 409,"_ Tetsutetsu replied. Izumi hopped up from her bed. The night had just gotten fun.

* * *

**~First Day of Class~**

Izumi sat in at her seat, waiting for class to start. She was the first person in the room. Something she liked since it would allow her to see everyone else enter and be able to guess at their quirks.

The first one to arrive was a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair kept in a loose pony-tail his bangs, however, still hung down in front of his face. He smiled upon seeing her. A charming smile. Izumi could tell he was delighted to be at U.A. just like her.

Her attention left the blonde when a mountain of a bull stepped into the room. Izumi's jaw fell, seeing the man. The guy was a real minotaur. Easily seven feet tall and looked to be made of nothing but muscle. Though it wasn't easy to see said muscle under his thick burnt orange fur. A pair of large horns stuck out from each side of his head and curved forward. The gound seemed to shake under each step of his massive hooves.

"Baine!" the blonde called out.

"Anduin, Good to see you," The now named Baine replied a smile over his bovine face.

"It's good to see someone I know sharing my class," Anduin said as the two shook hands.

"Agreed to have a familiar face in class is nice," Baine replied. Shortly after Baine had reached his seat, students seemed to pour into the class. Chen and Ochaco walked in, talking to each other. A pissed off blonde shouted at them to move so he could get to his seat. Eijiro walked in, talking with a pink-skinned girl with matching pink hair.

A boy with two-toned hair walked in deep in conversation with a busty girl with a spiky pony-tail. Both seemed to know each other somewhat well. They were followed by a boy that had the head of a bird and a boy with strange webbing like arms. Right after them, a floating pair of clothes walked in, talking to a shorter girl with very long dark green hair.

Izumi did her best to note everyone so she could talk with them later and maybe learn about them or their quirks. She made sure to give Hitoshi a wave when she saw him walk in just moments before the bell.

Finally, the bell rang for class to begin, and all twenty students were seated. Not a moment after the bell rang, the door flew open, and two people walked in. Izumi recognized the first as Eraserhead. The second, however, she hadn't seen before. But he was dressed in the school uniform.

"Everyone is quiet right away. Very logical. I like that. My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher. This," Shota pointed to the student. "Is Mashirao Ojiro, a third-year, and he is my T.A. He's planning on becoming a teacher once he graduates. Despite his status as a student, I expect all of you to see him as a teacher like myself. Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," The class answered.

"Good. Now then everyone head down to the locker room and change into gym clothes," Shota ordered.

"Sensei," Izumi said while putting a hand up.

"What is it?" Shota asked.

"I was hoping I could speak to the class real quick. It's kind of important," Izumi said. Shota stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

_'Didn't think she would do it day one,'_ Shota thought as Izumi moved to the front of the class.

"Ok, so I wanted to get this out there, so nobody hears about it through the grapevine," Izumi started. "My name is Izumi Midoriya, and I am the daughter of Deathwing and Sinestra. I ran away from them and wish nothing more than to become a hero, just like the rest of you. I'm not asking you to like me. I'm just asking that you give me a shot before you write me off,"

"How can you be their kid if Sinestra's never been gone long enough to have a kid?" a rather plain-looking black-haired boy asked.

"They used a Surrogate Mother," Izumi answered.

"If you ran away, why are you using their name?" Anduin asked.

"At birth, I was given by Surrogate Mother's last name. When I ran away, I changed it to theirs because I figured they'd never expect me to use their name," Izumi explained.

"Question her more later," Shota said. "Now go change and meet in training ground alpha. You have ten minutes," The class complied and left the room.

* * *

**~Changing rooms~**

"If you're _their_ kid, does that mean your quirk is a dragon transformation?" The pink girl Eijiro had been talking to asked.

"Yeah, I'm a black dragon just like them," Izumi replied.

"How big are you when you change? Like as big as them?" a floating pair of panties asked.

"Not even close. I've around the size of a bus," Izumi replied. {1}

"Wow, that's super cool. I'm Toru Hagakure, by the way," Toru said.

"Oh, right. I'm Mina Ashido," Mina added.

"Ochaco Uraraka," Ochaco called out.

"Tsuyu Asui but please call me Tsu," Tsu said.

"Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure to meet you all," Momo said with a slight bow.

"Sup, I'm Kyoka Jiro," Kyoka added in.

"Nice to meet all of you," Izumi said.

"Ah! Girls hurry up. We got five minutes to get out there," Ochaco cried out, seeing the time.

* * *

**~End Notes~ **There you have it. Chapter Six is complete. I hope you don't mind that I have a couple of essential O.C.s in the WoW Hero addins.

**Next time:** Aizawa's quirk apprehension test.

{1} She's about two thirds the size of Ryukyu's dragon from.

**~Class 1-A~**

Izumi Midoriya Ochaco Uraraka Ejiro Kirishima Mina Ashido Mineta Minoru Katsuki Bakugo Shoto Todoroki Kyoka Jiro Momo Yaoyorozu Chen Stormstout (Taking the place of Ojiro) Tsuyu Asui Toru Hagakure Hitoshi Shinso (Taking the place of Sato) Tenya Iida Hanta Sero Mezo Shoji Fumikage Tokoyami Denki Kaminari Anduin Wrynn (Taking the place of Yuga) Baine Bloodhoof (Taking the place of Koda)

**~Quick Information on Warcraft Addins~**

If you need an image, just Google them. They are meant to look like their canon Warcraft counterparts. With their hero outfits being what they wear in-game.

Name: Chen Stormstout

Age: 18

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 350 lbs.

Quirk: Panda: He's a Pandaren Monk from WoW

Name: Baine Bloodhoof

Age: 18

Height: 7'0"

Weight: 520 lbs.

Quirk: Minotaur: He's a Tauren from WoW

Name: Anduin Wrynn

Age: 18

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Quirk: Light and Shadow: Basically he'll have some priest powers from WoW


	7. Quirk Apprehension Test and More

**Chapter Seven: Quirk Apprehension Test and More**

**~A/N~** Here we go Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension test. Meeting 1-B and some mingling among the two classes. I hope you all like the chapter. Also, I did the same I did in the last chapter were I replaced three Canon students with WoW chars

**Chapter Start!**

The class had fully gathered at Training Ground Alpha. Aizawa stood looking at the class for a few moments before nodding to Ojiro. "U.A. doesn't stand on much ceremony. We like to do things a little differently here," Ojiro said as he turned to see a large man with white hair walking towards them. Behind him was another twenty students. Izumi assumed it was their sister class 1-B.

"Kan-sensei, to what do we owe the honor of your class?" Ojiro asked.

"I thought it would be a good chance to test my class and have the classes meet each other. Maybe even start a friendly competition between them," Sekijiro explained.

Ojiro spared a quick glance at Aizawa. Getting a nod He turned back. "Sounds good. Will your T.A. be leading this as well?" Ojiro asked.

"She will, Tess, Front, and center," Sekijiro shouted.

"Yes sir," a melodic voice replied right before a lithe woman leaped over Sekijiro. Izumi was captivated instantly. Her midnight black hair cascaded down her back stopping midway. Deep amber eyes looked over the class as a sly smile etched over her face.

"Greetings 1-A, I am Tess Greymane, or as I will be known one day. The Uncrowned Hero: Shadowblade," Tess said before she was swiftly smacked on the head by Sekijiro.

"I've told you enough. I am not a bounce pad. Stop jumping on me to do your entrances," Sekijiro growled.

"Yes sensei," Tess replied in mock sorrow.

"Never a serious moment with you is there Tess?" Mashirao asked.

"Nope, that would be boring. Now then how do you wanna start? fifty-meter dash? vertical jump? endurance run?"

"First this," Mashirao said tossing what looked like a baseball to a boy. "Bakugo what was your best throw in high school?"

"Seventy Meters," Bakugo replied coldly.

"Good, Now throw it using your quirk. Just don't leave the circle," Mashirao says pointing to a shot put field.

"Right," Bakugo walked to the circle. One loud explosion later. Mashirao pulled out a tablet and hit a few buttons.

"It's important to know what you can and can't do with your quirks," Mashirao said as he showed the class Bakugo's score. "Impressive distance," he added as the class saw '750 meters' on the screen.

"Now then," Tess said butting in. "Let's get the show on the road. To the fifty-meter dash,"

"One moment," Aizawa said as he stepped in front of the class. "I will be watching all of these. If I think for even a moment that any of you are holding back or not pushing yourself I will expel you," Aizawa's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"That applies to you as well," Sekijiro added looking at his class. "I trust Aizawa's judgment as he trusts mine. If one of us says you're out. You're out," With the fear of expulsion now firmly in their minds the class readied for their test.

**~Fifty-meter dash~**

Izumi had drawn the short straw and was up first for her class. Next to her on the starting line was a man with silver hair and pitch-black skin. Both took their stance and the firing gun rang out.

Izumi pushed off and ran with all her might. Somehow her partner was already at the end. "Two point two seconds," the tracker spoke

"Five point six three seconds," Izumi heard as she crossed the finish line.

"How did you do that?" Izumi asked the void skinned boy.

"I can meld into shadows and move between them. So I dipped into mine and came out at the tracker's," the boy explained.

"Izumi Midoriya," Sekijiro called out.

"Yes sensei?" Izumi asked.

"I know your quirk. Why didn't you use it?" Sekijiro asked.

"I don't own clothes that shift. So unless you wanted to see me naked for the rest of the tests," Izumi explained.

"Fair enough," Sekijiro replied while pulling out his phone and sending a message. "We'll have to fix that. After class report to the hero support class. They will be able to get you a set of clothes," he added.

"Yes sensei," Izumi gave a quick bow.

"Next up," Tess shouted. "Sagewhisper, Jiro, you guys are up," She added.

"Chen," Izumi whispered. "Another Panda person," Izumi looked to see Chen was frozen staring at the woman walking towards the starting line. "Chen?" Izumi poked the man.

"Eh, what?" Chen blinked a few times while turning his attention to Izumi.

"Wow, you are captivated," Izumi said with a smile.

"Sh... shut up," Chen looked away. Izumi couldn't hold back a laugh knowing Chen was blushing under his fur. Izumi just nudged Chen again and turned her attention back to tests.

The majority of the tests all seemed to have at least one student who not only excelled but outright demolished the test. Whether it was Baine breaking the grip tester, Katsuki flying over the sandpit, Ochaco scoring infinity on the ball throw, or even Minoru bouncing between a pile of his quirk.

**~End of the Test~**

The classes stood together waiting for the results. Tess and Mashirao were whispering to each other. After a few moments, Tess spun to face the class.

"Well, time to show the results. We put the classes together so you can see where you sit with the rest," Tess explained as Mashirao displayed the score.

Izumi smiled seeing she was in the upper middle of the classes. She was the highest score among the students whose quirks didn't improve a skill.

"You can pick up your syllabus in the classroom. You are dismissed for the day," Aizawa said before leaving.

"Dorm hangout?" Mina suggested.

"Dorm hangout!" Several students chorused.

* * *

**~At the Dorm~**

Izumi smiled just listening to the two classes mingle. She had learned a lot about her fellow students. From simple things like class 1-B's shortest member a young man with one hell of a beard saying he was from Eidenburg Scottland. If she remembered his name was Muradin. Then there was hearing Kyoka talking about her favorite guitar.

"Why are you sitting alone?" a feminine voice asked.

"Huh?" Izumi looked over to see a dark-haired woman joining her on the couch. "Oh, I just enjoy listening to people," she added.

"People watching. Interesting hobby. I'm Taelia by the way," Taelia said with a soft smile on her face.

"Izumi. Nice to meet you," Izumi replied returning the smile. Before they could start a proper conversation the two became aware that someone was all but charging at them

"Midori-chan!" Mina shouted while running over.

"I didn't do it," Izumi replied quickly.

"You're right you didn't!" Toru shot back.

"We wanna see your quirk," Mina said.

"Eh?" Izumi suddenly felt shy.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see it," Toru added.

"Her dragon form is really pretty," Ochaco said nonchalantly.

"You've seen it?" Toru asked.

"I was in the same testing ground," Ochaco replied. "So was Shinso-san,"

"No fair!" Toru and Mina shouted together.

"Not to be pushy. But I would like to see it too. To see a dragon quirk up close would be something to remember," Tenya added.

"I gotta agree with Iida-san. I've wanted to see it since you told me about it," Eijiro added.

"Ok ok," Izumi said putting her hands up. "But I'll need help. My clothes don't change with me so I'll be naked after shift," Several of the boy's faces flushed red.

"I can help with that," Momo said. "I can make a spot for you to change out of your clothes so you can change without ruining your clothes,"

"We'll have to go outside too. This room is too small," Izumi said as she stood.

"How big is your dragon form?" a green-haired girl asked.

"I've never measured myself but I'd have to say I'm a little smaller than Ryukyu," Izumi replied as the two classes moved outside.

**~Outside~**

Thanks to U.A. being a large enclosed facility the classes didn't have to go far to find a spot where Izumi could show off her dragon form. Momo wasted no time making a set of curtains and racks so Izumi could change.

"I wonder what color she is," Setsuna asked as Izumi started to change.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to even think about color. You think she's red?" Kinoki asked.

In an instant, Izumi was in her dragon form. The class was rendered speechless. Midnight black scales covered the majority of her body while deep emerald ones seemed to make up a pattern over her. Long stark white horns angled out of the sides of her head and pointed forward. Stretching her large wings out the class saw the beautiful green webbing.

"You're a black dragon!" Neito shouted in horror.

"Oh, right she only told us so far," Kyoka said with a chuckle.

"How could U.A. let a black dragon join?" Neito asked looking to the rest of the classes.

**"I am not my family,"** Izumi replied her deep draconic voice thundered out.

"Don't mask your lies!" Neito shouted. "Everyone knows Black Dragons are ev-" Neito slumped as he was hit by an enlarged fist.

"That's enough!" Itsuka growled. "Sorry about him," She added.

**"I'm used to that response,"**Izumi replied.

"You shouldn't have to be," Momo said with a glare towards the somewhat conscious Neito.

"Seeing you up close is really something, Kero," Tsuyu said walking up to Izumi. "Your scales are really pretty,"

"I agree, your darkness truly shines brightly," Fumikage said approaching Izumi.

**"Thanks,"** Izumi replied shyly. She wasn't used to compliments.

"Can you carry people?" Kosei asked running up.

**"A few probably. Never tried,"** Izumi answered.

"Dragon rides!" Mina screamed getting the same idea Kosei had.

"Not happening," Everyone turned to see Shota and Sekijiro standing a few feet away.

"While we are ok with you showing each other your quirks. You will not use them outside of that," Sekijiro said.

"Aww," the classes whined.

"Sensei!" a now fully conscious Neito shouted as he ran over to the teachers. "How can you allow her in U.A.?" the rest of the class all glared towards Neito.

"I fail to see a problem," Shota replied.

"She's a black dragon!" Neito shouted. "Deathwing, Sinestra, Nefarian, Nyxondra, Sartharion, and their ilk are evil,"

"Oh," Sekijiro said. "Thanks for telling us I hadn't discovered that,"

"How are you so calm?" Neito shouted.

"Enough," Shota growled. "How about instead of painting her with the same brush as them you open your eyes," Neito froze. "Do you honestly think we'd let her in if we had even the slightest fear she'd attack anyone?"

"Of course she wouldn't attack now. She's obviously pulling a Sunstrider," Neito argued.

"Another word and I will expel you," Shota growled. "She's entitled to a chance to prove she's not like her family,"

"I suggest," Sekijiro growled his presence causing everyone to freeze in fear. "If any of you thought ill of her to apologize the next time you see her," It was at that moment the classes released Izumi had slipped away while Neito was ranting.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you liked the chapter. I know it was probably kinda boring since not much happened.

Class 1-B

Itsuka Kendo Yalia Sagewhisper (Replacing Sen) Togaru Kamikiri Yui Kodai Yosetsu Awase Shihai Kuroiro Kinoki Komori Juzo Honenuki Neito Monoma Pony Tsunotori Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Setsuna Tokage Ibara Shiozaki Jurota Shishida Kosei Tsuburaba Kojiro Bondo Reiko Yanagi Manga Fukidashi Muradin Bronzebeard (Replacing Nirengeki) Taelia Fordragon (Replacing Hiryu)

~Addins~

Name: Yalia Sagewhisper

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 260 lbs.

Quirk: Panda: She's a Pandaren from WoW

Name: Muradin Bronzebeard

Age: 17

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Quirk: Avatar: Grows in size and power for a short period of time

Name: Taelia Fordragon

Age: 18

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Quirk: Ignore Pain: The more damage she takes the stronger she gets, to a limit


	8. Battle Trials Set Up

**Chapter Eight: Battle Trials Set Up**

**~A/N~** So here we go. the lead up to the battle trial. I was going to put the battle trials in one chapter but I had a new idea for it so I'm going to be cutting it up a bit. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

Izumi sat on her bed gently petting Wrathion. She didn't know why the words Monoma said cut so deep. She was used to people thinking she was a villain. So why did this time hurt more?

"Midoriya-san," Izumi's eyes moved to the door as she heard someone calling along with a soft knock.

"Who is it?" Izumi asked.

"Yaoyorozu," Momo replied.

"It's unlocked," Izumi said.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok. The things Monoma said were unacceptable," Momo said as she stepped into the room.

"Like I said. I'm used to it. When your parents are two of the worst villains you get a pretty big black mark on your record without doing anything," Izumi explained.

"That doesn't make what he said and how he acted ok. Just because your parents are evil doesn't mean you are," Momo said as she sat down next to Izumi.

"Thanks," Izumi replied. "It's nice to see some people can look passed _them_,"

"While it's not the same. I too am trying to step out of the shadow of my parents. While they aren't villains they do cast a large shadow since they are the leaders in their field of support gear design," Momo explained.

"Oh yeah, Yaoyorozu Industries. Biggest hero support company in the world. I guess your name didn't click right away," Izumi said.

"If I could ask. What was it like living with them?" Momo asked.

"Not as bad as you'd think," Izumi said. "They spoiled me until I made the mistake of saying I wanted to be a hero,"

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"When I said I wanted to be a hero," Izumi paused for a few moments. "Everything flipped. They didn't try to convince me that being a hero was wrong. Apparently to them, the very idea was a cardinal sin. They went from spoiling me to beating me. Teaching me everything they could to trying to break me so I'd be obedient,"

"I'm so sorry that happened," Momo said. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen," Izumi replied. "I'm pretty sure if I was any younger they would've just killed me and tried again,"

"Are they really that evil? That they would kill you?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. I had an older sister. She tried to do what I did. Escape," Izumi said.

"What happened to her?" Momo asked.

"They killed and ate her," Izumi said causing Momo's blood to freeze.

"That's monstrous," Momo said with a hand over her mouth.

"It's only gotten worse since then. Apparently, Hiashi liked the taste of humans. He started eating people during his attacks," Izumi added.

"Gross," both girls looked to the door hearing a voice.

"Eavesdropping is rude," Momo said hearing several people scramble away.

"I'll let you rest. But if you ever need to talk. I'm more than happy to listen," Momo said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Izumi replied with a soft smile. Momo smiled back then left. Izumi sat quietly for a few minutes before pulling out her phone. She needed a distraction from her brain. And she knew the best distraction. A quick text later and her night was set.

* * *

**~Unknown Location~**

A man walked slowly down a deep cavern his hand running along the smooth walls. "It's been a while since I was last here," He said with a smile. He always liked how well built the area was.

"Want to tell me why you are here?" the man's smile remained as he faced a young man with deep green hair.

"Look how have you grown. How long has it been Little Victor?" the man asked.

"I've been well. You on the other hand," Victor looked the man up and down. "You haven't aged a day,"

"Healthy living," the man laughed.

"Healthy living my ass," Victor growled back. "Now wanna answer my question? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see them. Can't an old friend come to see his old friends," the man replied.

"After your last talk. I don't think they want to see you. But I sure as hell can't stop you," Victor says as he turns. "They are down here,"

"They will want to hear what I have to tell them," the man said his smile still plastered on his face.

**~Deeper inside~**

"Ah there we go," the man said stepping into a massive room.

**"What are you doing here?"** a titanic voice roared out.

"I've come to speak to you... Deathwing," the man calls out. A moment later a figure slams into the ground before him. The man didn't move. Even standing before the monolithic form of Deathwing. The great dragon's body was coated in thick metal plates. Most likely at this point, they were the only thing keeping him in one piece.

**"You dare enter my domain!"** Deathwing roars down at the man.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time we fought?" the man's smile still hadn't waivered.

"Enough husband," A calm yet stern voice spoke.

"Ah, Sinestra, radiant as always," the man's smile widened. He turned to the approaching woman. Unlike her husband, she still shifted back and forth between human and dragon forms.

"Why are you here?" Sinestra asks her deep emerald eyes locked on the man.

"I've come with information, a location, and a plan," the man's smile turned devious.

"Tea? I remember that you preferred jasmine," Sinestra says stepping aside showing a table.

"That would be lovely," the man.

"Now then. What is this plan? It must be pretty bold for you to come all the way to America, Shigaraki," Sinestra says.

"Please just as you prefer Sinestra and Deathwing now. I prefer All For One," All For One replies. "Now let's talk about your daughter,"

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

"Tetsutestu-san! You're going to be late!" Kosei shouted as he knocked on the door. No response.

"What's up? Is Tetsutetsu-san not feeling well?" Neito asked seeing Kosei all but pounding on Tetsu's door.

"He's not answering and I know I heard him in there a bit ago," Kosei replied.

"Maybe he already left?" a gruff voice said.

"I don't think so Bronzebeard-san," Kosei said back.

"I could pick the lock," the three turned to see Togaru.

"Maybe you should," Kosei replied.

"I get a feeling that's a bad idea," Muradin said looking at the door.

"What's the worst it could be? Oh no, we see Tetsutetsu's junk? I don't want him late for the first day of heroics," Kosei said.

"Good god would you guy's shut up," A distinctly feminine voice growled out. The four students froze. Their eyes moved in tandem towards Tetsu's now open door. Except that definitely wasn't Tetsu standing in the doorway.

"Wha-" Kosei squeaked out.

"Move!" Izumi growled getting the four to jump away.

"Oh morning guys," Tetsutetsu said as he followed Izumi. "See you in class," he shouted back to the still frozen four.

"Was that Midoriya?" Togaru asked.

"Aye, it was," Muradin replied.

"And she was in Tetsutetsu's room?" Neito asked.

"Aye, she was," Muradin replied again.

"They were just hanging out right?" Kosei asked.

"Nay, I don't think they were," Muradin replied with a now red face.

"Why is everyone standing in the hall?" Jurota asked as he stared at the four frozen boys. "You all should be getting ready for class," he added.

* * *

**~Heroics Class~**

The day had dragged passed at a snail's pace for Izumi. But finally, it was time for Heroics. The class sat with bated breath. Everyone had heard how the Heroics teacher had retired last year so they were in for a new heroics teacher.

**"I AM HERE!"** The class froze. It couldn't be... could it? **"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All Might burst through the door in a very not normal way.

"ALL MIGHT!" the class roared.

**"YES, IT IS I!"** All Might said his voice booming through the room. **"I AM YOUR NEW HEROICS TEACHER!"**

"Finally a good teacher," Bakugo said.

"Must you yell?" Shota said stepping into the room.

"Aizawa-sensei? Why are you here?" Ochaco asked.

"He may be the number one but he doesn't actually have a teaching license. So an _Actual_ teacher has to be present for his classes," Shota said giving a side glare at All Might.

**"It is on my 'To Do' list,"** All Might replied. **"Now then today will be the first step into heroics,"** All Might's smile widened. **"Now each of you will draw a number,"** All Might paused for a moment as he held up a box. **"Ah, young Stormstout if you would please,"** Chen nodded and took the box from All Might. **"Thank you. Now the number you draw is important as it will match you to your partner for this exercise,"**

"Sensei," Ochaco asked with a raised hand.

**"Yes, Young Uraraka?" **All Might said looking to the girl.

"What type of exercise is this?" Ochaco asked.

**"I'm glad you asked. This will be Battle Training,"** All Might replied holding up a card with a stylized 'Battle Training' on it.

"Sensei," Hitoshi rose his hand.

**"Another question, Fire away,"** All Might smiled.

"I understand you're trying for the randomness of the field with us choosing lots but that doesn't happen nearly as much as people think. In fact, a vast majority of heroes work in teams nowadays. Wouldn't it be better to have us pick our partners?" Hitoshi asked.

**"Well analyzed young Shinso,"** All Might beamed. **"While yes it is partially set to play off the randomness of hero work. It is also easier to have it done this way as those numbers don't apply to anyone in _this_ class,"** The students paused. **"You will be matched with the person who has the same number as you from Class 1-B. Which is where I just came from. They are currently heading to the changing rooms. As the next part of this will be done at Ground B. Once you've picked your number you may grab your case and go change,"** All Might finished as several pannels opened on the wall revealing their hero suitcases.

* * *

**~Changing Room~**

Izumi stared down at her hero suit. For the moment it was very plain. Consisting of only a pair of underwear, black scale pants, and a deep green scale shirt. All they had been able to synthesize from her scales and hair in a day. While impressive it felt lacking. Izumi looked to the other girls all changing into amazing suits while she was basically dressed as a civilian.

"Something wrong Green?" Kyoka asked.

"Just being petty don't worry about it," Izumi replied.

"Your hero suit not come out how you wanted?" Kyoka asked.

"It's not really a hero suit. I have to have my scales and hair used to make clothes that will change with me. And since they only took those after school yesterday I don't have much," Izumi explained.

"Sorry if this comes off as rude," Izumi and Kyoka looked to see one of the 1-B girls looking at her. If Izumi remembered right her name was Taelia "But why were you leaving our dorm this morning?"

"Right, might as well get this out of the way now," Izumi said loud enough from all the girls to hear her. "I'll just say it. I was having sex with Tetsutetsu-kun,"

"Wow pretty open about it," Itsuka said from her spot a crossed the room.

"I don't see a reason to hide it. Like my parentage. It would come to light eventually. This way you know and can deal," Izumi replied. "Oh, also I swing both ways so if any of you wanna fool around let's talk later,"

"You'd cheat on Tetsutetsu-san?" Ochaco asked.

"Not cheating we aren't dating. We just fool around when we are horny. Neither of us wants a relationship at the moment," Izumi replied as she started to change.

"So what if I wanted to have sex with you I just asked?" Kyoka said.

"Yup, wouldn't happen then and there but I would know you're interested and focus on getting to know you a little better before others," Izumi explained. "Why you wanna?" she added.

"Nah I like guys I was just wondering how you would deal," Kyoka asked.

"Gotcha," Izumi replied. The girls changed in silence after that. Izumi could tell she had more than one pair of eyes on her now. _'Oh, a few interested parties. I wonder who will ask first?'_

* * *

**~Ground B~**

Two classes had gathered and waited for the next step. All Might, Eraserhead, Vlad King, Ojiro, and Tess stood before them. They seemed to be taking stock of their hero suits.

**"You all look the part," **All Might smiled. **"Now then, take a moment and pair up with your matching number,"** Izumi looked down at her '13' then towards the crowd.

"Who's got nine?" Bakugo shouted.

"That's me," Neito said walking up.

"Thirteen?" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Awesome," Izumi replied moving towards him.

"Sweet," Tetsutetsu smiled seeing Izumi was his partner. "We got the win in the bag,"

"I wonder how they will set up the Vs. random lots or if they picked while we changed," Izumi said.

**"But wait! A twist," **All Might called outright as the teams finished forming. **"These aren't for teams of two. But of four,"** Eraser and Vlad both had a lot box. **"As many of you noticed your number cards are one of two colors. That is your side. Red cards here, Blue cards there,"**

"Once you've picked a number pair up again," Aizawa said tiredly.

"Wanna grab our number?" Tetsutetsu asked looking at their red cards.

"Sure I'll be right back," Izumi replied heading towards their box.

"Feels like a lot of pomp and circumstance," Neito said as he all but shoved passed Izumi. Only to fall on his ass when Izumi didn't budge.

"Next time try 'excuse me' instead of trying to shove someone," Izumi said down to Neito.

"Aizawa-sensei," Izumi said with a nod as she took another number.

"Whatcha get?" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Seven," Izumi replied. Almost on cue, she heard someone call out.

"Seven!" Izumi smiled turning her attention.

"Shinso-kun," She called out.

"This just got fun," Hitoshi said walking towards Izumi with a grey-haired girl a step behind him.

"Cool Yanagi-san you're with us too," Tetsutetsu said with a toothy smile.

"It appears so," Reiko replied tiredly.

"You ok?" Izumi asked.

"Just didn't sleep well last night," Reiko replied trying to wave off Izmui's worry.

**"Now then,"** All Might called out. **"Now that the teams are set. We will have to pick sides,"**

"You guys mind?" Izumi asked whiling putting her pointer fingers on her forehead as faux horns.

"I'm fine with it," Hitoshi replied.

"As long as I get to punch someone," Tetsutetsu laughed.

"I was hoping to. It will help us better understand them," Reiko replied.

"Sensei!" Izumi called out.

**"Yes?"** All Might replied not expecting anyone to call out before he could even finish his explanation.

"My team would like to volunteer to be Villains," Izumi said.

**"Very well. Team Midoriya Villains,"** All Might said before looking at the class. **"Anyone else want to volunteer?"**

"Verily," a voice spoke. "My comrades have chosen to walk the darkened path,"

**"Understood. Team Tokoyami Villains,"** All Might said. Once the two volunteer teams were written down All Might gave a pause to see if any others would speak up. When no one did he continued.

"I hope we can pick a location for this. I need a lot of space," Izumi said thinking of her dragon form.

"About that," Reiko said getting Izumi's attention.

"Didn't like it?" Izumi asked.

"Quiet the opposite. I thought your dragon form was very beautiful," Reiko replied.

"Oh... thanks," Izumi said as a light dusting of red crept onto her face. Hitoshi elbowed Tetsutetsu and pointed at Izumi. The steel teen nodded agreeing with the unasked question.

"Well, I think we've basically already decided," Hitoshi said.

"Yeah, You're the boss of this team," Tetsutetsu added.

"I think that would be best," Reiko finished.

"What? me?" Izumi said finally going beat red.

"You are ok with that?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Izumi smiled doing her best to push her blush away.

**"Now then," **All Might gained everyone's attention again. **"Villains you will be given a packet. Within has several simulations and locations. You may pick one each. Once you've chosen speak to a teacher and they will lead you to the location,"**

"What about the hero teams?" someone asked.

**"Heroes will be given a dossier with information on each villain your team will be facing. These will contain the most basic information. So as not to give you too much advantage. You can of course request more information but the student will have to approve it,"** All Might explained.

"Sensei," Hitoshi rose a hand.

**"Yes?" **All Might replied.

"If possible can we refuse to give any information. Perhaps allow one student per team to be the new blood per se and their quirk is unknown," Hitoshi suggested.

**"Hmm. To add the unknown to the match..."** All Might paused sparing a glance at the other teachers. **"I will allow for one member of the team since it's already decided that you won't know what heroes are coming for you,"**

"Good idea," Izumi said.

"Hero or villain I'd want as few people as I can to know my quirk," Hitoshi explained.

"No, it makes sense," Tetsutetsu replied.

"Hey," the four looked to see Tess walking up with the packet. "Look it over and pick," Izumi nodded and took the packet.

"None of these places seem to be large enough for you," Reiko says as the group looks at page after page.

"Wait turn back one page," Hitoshi said stopped Izumi.

"This one?" Izumi asked.

"It has a large auditorium that we could use for you. If we pick a hostage mission we can keep them backstage and block off all but the main entrances," Hitoshi explained.

"What do you guys think?" Izumi asked looking to Reiko and Tetsutetsu.

"I like the location but I think the nuclear weapon scenario would be more up our alley," Reiko suggested.

"I was kinda leaning towards the drug deal ambush," Tetsutetsu countered.

"So we are good on location?" Izumi asked. All three nodded in agreement.

"So what scenario? we all want a different one," Hitoshi asked.

"Izumi-chan why don't you pick?" Tetsutetsu said.

"You two are closer than I thought," Reiko said with a side glance at Tetsutetsu.

"She doesn't like being addressed by her last name," Tetsutetsu replied.

"I will remember that," Reiko says.

"Well if you want me to pick," Izumi started ignoring the side conversation. "I think the hostages would work best. The drug and nuke ones only require the hero team to touch said items. the hostages must be removed from play. So if we keep them far from the doors it would mean the heroes' best choice would be capturing us. You guys ok with that?"

"I've got no issue," Tetsutetsu said.

"I agree. Your logic makes sense," Reiko adds.

"Well then let's go see our base," Izumi said getting the group to move towards the teachers.

"Decided already?" Shota asked.

"Yup Location Seven with Scenario Four," Izumi replied handing the packet over.

"Very well. Since you picked so quickly we will start with your team. Follow me," Izumi smiled as her group followed. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**~End Notes~** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know not a whole lot actually happened as it was mostly set up. The next chapter should be more entertaining... I hope at least.


End file.
